Deep
by Fifteen Jaeger
Summary: inilah akibatnya dari terlalu dalam, terlalu dalam hingga semua; apa yang ada disekeliling tak lagi menarik hati untuk dilihat; hanya dirinya seorang lah; mata ini terbuka lebar untuk melihat. /Complete Summary was Inside/ . /OneShoot/ . /Canon/


**DEEP.**

**.**

Disclaimer **: Isayama Hajime.**

**.**

Pairing** : Levi x Eren.**

**.**

**Canon verse.**

**.**

Cerita** ini **dibuat** untuk **kesenangan** tanpa dibayar.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati.**

Summary : Inilah akibatnya dari terlalu **dalam**, terlalu **dalam** hingga semua; apa yang ada disekeliling tak lagi menarik hati untuk **dilihat**; hanya dirinya seorang lah; mata ini terbuka lebar untuk **melihat**.

Dan mereka **berdua** percaya bahwa gejala aneh ini hanya lah sebagai respon satu sama lain; begitu spesial antara mereka **berdua**.

Dan mereka yakini perasaaan ini akan **kekal**; **tanpa adanya batasan waktu**.

"Lihatlah, heicho!"

Secara antusias tangan-tangan dari si pemuda mempunya surai coklat mulai merekah layaknya bunga siap tuk mekar.

Rivaille membuka matanya dan menatap apa yang ada diatasnya, berjuta tidak tapi bermilyaran bintang terhempas disana diikuti bulir-bulir salju yang turun perlahan.

Sangat cantik, indah, mengagumkan—ah, rasanya Eren tak punya lagi buku kamus bahasa yang tepat untuk digunakan kali ini.

"Pakai mata saat jalan, bocah bodoh. Kau hampir saja menginjak kotoran kuda."

Dalih Rivaille menarik paksa lengan Eren saat pemuda itu mulai berjalan sana sini.

Lalu tarikan paksa itu lambat laun menjadi jari jemari yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Saling berbagi untuk kehangatan di bawah langit malam yang tengah menyaksikan sepasang manusia itu.

Eren membisu dengan mata membola, kemudian menunduk dengan pipi yang sukses merona layaknya stroberi siap tuk dipetik.

Percayalah saat itu Rivaille bukan menarik secara paksa karena hal bodoh semacam itu.

"Rivai-heicho."

Perlahan-lahan wajah yang ditundukkan sekarang menatap secara lurus si pira bermuka datar.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih sangat banyak—"

Rematan jari jemari makin menguat, semua itu berasal dari si pemuda yang berusia lebih muda, dengan bibir yang dibuat mengulangi kalimat yang sama pula, dan uap putih mengikuti di akhir untuk menandakan betapa dinginnya saat itu.

"—Saya, saya sangat bersyukur ketika pertama kali diperbolehkan masuk kesatuan, setelah masa-masa dari pengadilan berdarah dan ugh—maaf, cukup mengerikan sudah lewat. Akhirnya saya punya kuda tunggangan sendiri, dan lagi saya di bimbing di bawah pengawasan anda secara langsung.

"Saya juga masih sadar seratus persen mengenai status saya yang masihlah setengah monster yang dapat mengamuk tak kenal waktu. Untuk itulah saya merasa tenang ketika saya dipertemukan oleh anda.

"Saya tidak pernah merasa takut lagi atau pun dihantui oleh rasa bimbang yang dulu sempat mendera. Namun sekarang , saat tahu anda ada disini sebagai pembimbing saya, heicho. Saya sedikit demi sedikit berani, berani untuk bertaruh akan sebuah pilihan dan dari semua itu, jika pilihan saya memang di arahkan semata-mata untuk mati demi umat manusia, saya—"

Rematan dari jari jemari yang lain, kali ini sang prajurit terkuat umat manusia lah pelakunya.

"Apa-apaan dengan pidato bodohmu itu, Jaeger. Kau berniat membolongi telingaku atau apa."

Eren tertawa kecil atas pengakuan kaptennya yang tampak terganggu dengan ucapan panjang dan lebarnya yang belum habis itu. Padahal kaptennya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bercanda.

"Maaf, saya hanya sedang ingin menyampaikan apa yang saya ingin sampaikan dari dulu, kurasa kesempatan itu baru datang sekarang. Tapi anda memotongnya tanpa membiarkan saya menye—"

"Kau sudah selesai, sudah selesai dengan pidato bodohmu itu."

"Uh, lihat, anda memotong ucapan dari saya lagi. Lupakan."

"Baiklah. Tidak adakah satu tambahan, siapa tahu pikun sudah menyerang." Mata sang kapten menyorot tajam penuh seperti menuntut.

"Tidak ada lagi. Sudah semuanya kurasa, heicho." Eren tersenyum.

.

[_Bolehkah saya menambah lagi, jika saya diperbolehkan untuk berada disisi anda saat ini, untuk selamanya, saya merasa sangat cukup.]_

_._

_._

_._

[_Karena diperbolehkan untuk bersanding tepat disebelahmu itu sudah teramat cukup._]

_._

Lonceng berdentang, kali ini bukan lagi berdentang untuk mengingatkan ketakutan akan raksasa.

Bunyi dentangan itu datang dekat sekali disini. Satu, dua, tiga kali lebih cepat berbeda saat ia bertarung, menghunuskan pedangnya menyayat luka pada kulit tebal milik titan dan menguap hilang bersama asap putih tebal.

"Jadi, heicho. Kurasa sudah waktunya."

"Untuk angkat kaki dan pulang, maksudmu?"

"Heicho. Saya benar-benar serius."

"Aku tidak menangkap sedikitpun maksudmu, bocah tengik." Berdesis, sebelum Rivaille menariknya kedalam dua tangannya, pelukannya. Saat itulah ia merasa ada sesuatu membasahi pipinya, ia yakini itulah hanya tetesan air mata dari sang bulan yang kini terang benderang di atas sana.

Eren terkaget dengan mata membola untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sempat melihat lelehan air menjatuhi tanah putih sebelum dipeluk.

"H-Heicho?"

"Tidak, hanya tinggallah lebih lama."

"Tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk tinggal, heicho."

Pelukan itu lepas, Eren merasa jauh dalam dirinya tak rela saat tubuh mereka berdua berjarak lagi, tak lagi bersentuhan.

Tangan-tangan besar menangkap kedua belah pipi Eren agar tak jatuh, sekalian memaksa agar si pemilik mata dengan perak hijau menatap ke arahnya, hanya ke arahnya.

"Aku, kaptenmu adalah alasan jika itu yang dibutuhkan untuk tinggal lebih lama."

Matanya sekarang berkabut, salahkan kaptennya. Rona merah yang makin pekat memadati areal pipinya, salahkan kaptennya. Gugup menyerangnya, sekali lagi salahkan kaptennya.

Sebuah gelengan kepala, berkali-kali surai coklat itu berkibar.

Pemuda itu hanya membisu saat tangannya mengenggam tangan besar dan hangat yang menangkap kedua pipinya, dilepaskannya.

Seharusnya pemuda itu sadar kini angin malam kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

Berjalan mundur satu, dua, tiga langkah. Diangkatnya sebelah telapak tangan kiri mendekat ke bagian mulut yang memunculkan deretan gigi-gigi putih.

"Hentikan saya, heicho. Perlihatkan pada saya betapa kuatnya seorang prajurit terkuat umat manusia yang memiliki banding dengan kekuatan satu pasukan utuh."

Dan sempat-sempatnya ia memperlihatkan senyumnya yang jenaka.

"Bodoh! Hentikan segera, cadet Eren Jaeger!"

Tidak ada yang menyalahkan siapapun disini, sang kapten yang membiarkan dirinya memecahkan topeng acuh tak acuhnya miliknya, atau Eren Jaeger yang tampak sudah hilang akal nya.

.

[_Saya baru sadar perasaan ini setelah berlama-lama._

_Berada disisi anda sudah cukup bagi saya._

_Saat saya memperjuangkan untuk mimpi saya._]

_._

_._

_._

[_Aku akan terus mengenggammu dengan erat takkan sudi untukku lepas._

_Aku, untuk pertama kalinya mempercayai perasaan yang kekal untuk selamanya._

_Aku mempunyai mata yang hanya menangkap sosokmu seseorang._]

.

Eren berubah menjadi sosok besarnya. Meraung keras, kaki-kaki besar itu mulai berlari tepat ke depan sang kapten yang hanya terdiam mengambil sikap layaknya sebuah patung pahat tak bernyawa.

Guncangan sama seperti gempa, tanah coklat yang tak lagi rata satu sama lain, atau kah rumput hijau yang mati lantaran terinjak kaki raksasa itu.

Tak sedikitpun, tak sedikitpun dari mereka terlihat menarik.

Saat-saat, dia makin dekat, makin dekat. Membuat udara serasa berkumpul pada satu titik dan menerbangkan surai hitam milik sang kapten, menguak dimana mata berperak kelabu itu berada, masih tajam dan mempunyai aura mengintimidasi seperti biasa, namun bibir tipis itu, bibir tipis itu terlihat terbuka dan menutup seperti sedang mengucapkan kata-kata singkat yang teramat ampuh saat-saat sebelum tangan besar itu hendak meremukkannya.

Gerakannya berhenti, tak lagi ingin meremukkan, tangan raksasa itu sendiri dijauhkannya, diremasnya erat hingga-hingga otot bernyanyi. Mata dengan perak hijau sama seperti bocah yang dikenalnya, yang dicintainya membola, dan mulai meraung, meraung lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Meneriakkan bahwa ia jua mempunyai perasaan yang sama layaknya sang kapten.

"Bila aku diberikan satu kesempatan untuk membuat satu permohonan,"

Mata berperak kelabu yang tak pernah sedetik pun melempar pandang pada tanah bersalju itu. Tengah memandang sebuah monster yang dicintainya entah sejak kapan.

"—Bagiku yang tak pernah sekali pun menambatkan satu permohonan, terdengar cukup bodoh,"

Urat-urat tampak saat tangan-tangan kekar itu menarik keluar dua belah pedang.

"—Aku hendak meminta maaf, ditunjukkan pada siapa, aku sama sekali tidak perduli."

Langkah-langkah tak gentar dari sang kapten lah pelakunya, monster tersebut menutup matanya, seakan menanti ajal yang akan segera datang.

.

'_Semua sudah berakhir, kini mimpiku terealisasikan,'— pikir monster itu._

_._

'_Karena aku takkan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menyerah atas dirimu, Eren Jaeger.'_

_._

'_Ne, Heicho. Apa kita bisa tersenyum lebih banyak bersama di waktu yang lain?'_

_._

Sayatan sana sini, darah merah pekat yang mencuat kemana-mana tak sedikit mengenai hampir seluruh badan si kapten yang dulu sampai sekarang dikenal clean-freak minta ampun.

Sampai leher itu terbuka lebar, menguak keberadaan seseorang yang begitu naïf akan dunia, tapi punya ambisi yang sangat besar akan sosok monster berukuran besar, dan tak pernah sekali pun memperdulikan apa yang ada disekitar.

Sebuah tarikan paksa terjadi pada tali daging-daging yang menempel erat pada si remaja.

Visualisasinya masihlah buram, tubuh yang lemah bahkan untuk berdiri ia pastilah tak sanggup, untuk menjauhkan dir dari genggaman absolut sang kapten.

Dan pelukan begitu erat diterimanya, diciumnya dengan ganas bibir yang gemetar itu dengan bibir yang tak kalah gemetar.

_._

[_Mimpi-mimpi itu takkan terealisasikan, jika saya hanya menyimpan didalam._

_Maka dari itu, saya harus mengatakannya, membuat suatu pergerakan._]

.

.

.

[_Rahasia kita berdua yang terjaga, sangatlah menyedihkan bila dilupakan, ditinggalkan begitu saja._]

.

**1,302** words.

8-9 **November** 2014.

**Sign**,

Is **Gayger**.


End file.
